Rewriting History
by DLCATS
Summary: What happens when Edward somehow gets transported through time and space to America, 1777, right smack in the middle of the American Revolution? Well of course things won't go as plan, that's what! This is a history lesson like you have never seen before.
1. My Shot

The room was dark and silent as Ed quietly peeked his head through the door. The blond let out a sigh of happiness at the sight of the covers slowly moving with the breathing of the sleeping figure in the bed. Even after all these years, Ed couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that his brother finally had a real flesh and blood, food eating, sleep needing, emotion showing body.

Ed would have been content with standing there watching his brother's sleeping form all night; but a light, comforting, hand landing on his shoulder reminded him of the current situation.

"Edward," the deep voice rumbled quietly behind the blond's ear, "As glad as I am to see you so happy, you know as well as I do that Al would not appreciate the knowledge of you watching him while he sleeps. He's going to be here for another two weeks before he needs to return to Xing, that's plenty of time for you to get tired of looking at him during the day time."

The young man nodded his head in understanding, afraid to ruin the moment with words. He turned and wrapped his arms around the waist of the taller man. Laying his head on the older man's shoulder as strong arms returned the embrace, he breathed in the familiar smell as a wave of peacefulness washed over him. All he wanted to do was stay in that perfect moment, right then and there, forever.

"Come," The taller man said simply, before untangling him from the shorter man's embrace. He grabbed Ed's hand firmly in his and led him away from the room, away from his brother.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Are you excited that you'll be heading back to Xing to see May soon?" Ed asks his younger brother, lightly bumping their shoulders together in a joking way.

At the mention of the young Xing woman, Al's eyes light up, "Oh yeah, definitely, as much as I love seeing you and visiting Amestris, I have to say that I do miss my wife."

A knowing smile flits across Ed's face, a look more often than not present these days, "I'm glad that you two are happy together. Admittedly I was worried at first, her being a Xinese princess and you being a country boy, but I guess it does help you by being the younger brother of the hero of Amestris."

Al shoves Ed's shoulder as the older laughs while stumbling. He looks back to see his younger brother's face glowing with happiness. Their attention is suddenly drawn away from each other when a scream from nearby could be heard, followed by the ringing sound of a gunshot.

Only sparing a second to share a knowing glance, the brothers take off running in the direction of the sound of ensuing chaos. Upon arriving at the scene, Ed and Al are greeted with the sight of a young child crying while being held hostage by a man with a gun. Without even wasting a moment to think, Ed ran forward to the front edge of the crowd surround the man, watching his moves, waiting for the moment to strike.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ed noticed Al slipping through the crowd of people, making his way to an angle opposite of Ed's.

"I'm tired of living like this, I want the Furher out here right now!" The man screamed, shaking the gun dangerously towards the young child who cried out in fear.

Having felt an inkling of recognition towards the man, Ed finally placed it as one of the corrupt officers who had been put on trial after Mustang had become Furher. The man hadn't received as much of a punishment as some other people had, but he still lost all of his military benefits.

The man's eyes scan over the crowd, analyzing, before pausing on Ed.

"Well, if it isn't Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Furher's whore!"

Ed's blood boiled at the last name, but he didn't let the anger show on his face. He simply took a single step forward, away from the crowd, to let everyone see him.

A murmur runs through the crowd at the sight of the hero of Amestris. The movement of Ed stepping forward caught the attention of the young child being held hostage, instantly calming him down. The young child watched hopefully, having heard the stories of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Let the child go and I will personally set up a meeting for you with my husband," Ed shot back, trying to keep his voice unyielding but gentle.

The gunman let out a hysterical laugh, then shook the kid and gun, drawing a cry from the child and a gasp from the crowd behind Ed.

"Now why would I do such a crazy thing as that? Do you really expect me to believe that when I let this child go you won't just arrest me and throw me in some ditch never to be heard from again?"

Thinking quickly, Edward made a snap decision, "I swear on my title as the hero of Amestris, in front of all these people, that you will have a chance to speak to the Furher if you release the child and peacefully come with me!"

After a moment's hesitation, the gunman's grip loosens enough for the kid to wiggle out of his grasp and run past Ed into the crowd. The sound of a mother exclaiming in joy and crying confirmed that the child was all right.

Taking only a moment to ponder his options, Ed decided to go with his gut.

Ed ran forward, knowing without needing to look that Al was doing the same from the other side. Barely five paces away from the gun man, Ed watches as if in slow motion as the gun is turned on him. Simultaneously, Ed hears the ring of the gun shot alongside the sound of a familiar voice shouting. A flash of white hot pain courses through Ed's chest before all his sense went numb and everything faded into black.

* * *

 **So this is just something I'm messing around with currently, I don't really know if I will continue it's pursuit. This will just be as a way to feel out what people think of it. Please review and let me know your thoughts, thanks!**


	2. Alexander Hamilton

A thick black sludge surrounds Ed. He tries to swim through it, fighting what feels like long dark arms that struggle to hold him back, pull him away from whatever destination lies in the direction he is swimming.

 _Just a little further. Come on Edward!_

Ed grits his teeth against the strain of fighting the hands, and puts in an extra burst of energy, feeling triumph as he sees a whole in the darkness give way to a bright white light.

 _Almost there! Don't give up now!_

Giving one last push forward, Edward pushed out of the black sludge, into the light, where he found himself falling.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"-he's lucky to even be alive," a gruff voice from nearby said.

Edward felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped all over his body as he slowly drifted back into consciousness, hearing the unfamiliar voice speaking.

"You said that the bullet barely missed his heart and lungs?" Another voice, softer, speaks from the same area. This one sounds strangely familiar, yet not, all at the same time.

Ed keeps his eyes closed, attempting to use his hearing and the voices to determine where he's at.

"A centimeter in either direction and he would have been dead," the gruff voice confirms.

 _The voices are slightly muted, there's nothing for them to bounce off of. We must be in a tent of some kind. A small one at that, the distance they are standing is not too far. There's also the faint sound of voices and walking outside, we must be in a tent city._

"How long until he should wake up?" The softer voice asks, the sound of steps coming towards him alerted Edward of their movement.

"He should be rejoining the world of consciousness any time now. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he were already awake, and just feigning sleep to get a better grasp of his surroundings," the gruff voice tells, causing a surge of panic to course through him. A brief pause followed before the sound of laughter emitted from where the gruff voice was coming from, then the man continued over his laughter, "As if he would be smart enough to do that. I would easily be able to tell if he were, and let me just tell you, if this kid was dumb enough to take a bullet dead on, he's too dumb to feign sleep."

A quieter, less assured laugh joined the gruff man's, the sounds fading as the two of them exit the tent, leaving Edward in complete silence.

Counting to one hundred slowly in his head, Ed opened his eyes and sat up looking around. He was indeed in a tent, a small tent that consisted of a few cots, and not much else. The other cots sat empty. Turning his head towards the entrance flap, the blonde man nearly jumped out of his skin to see a tall man quietly watching him from right inside the door.

"I thought you were awake," he said in a soft voice, with a slight smirk placed on his lips.

Ed instantly recognized it as the second voice from earlier.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the blonde alchemist demanded, before feeling a twinge of pain in his chest, forcing him to keel over.

Footsteps quickly approached him, and the man's face appeared next to him, a look of reserved concern flitting across his features.

Edward gritted his teeth, looking up at the face of the other man, only to feel the blood rush from his own face as he looked into familiar dark eyes.

"Roy?" He chocked out, confusing taking over as the seconds passed.

The man seemed to not hear the name, as he sat back on his heels upon realizing that there was not much he could do for the blonde man. The strange man turned to look at the entrance flap, racking a hand through his tied back black hair that reached past his shoulders and was falling out of it's tie. Sighing, he turned his achingly familiar dark eyes back on Edward, before speaking.

"Ordinarily, I would be required to not answer those questions, and instead would be asking them to you, but as circumstances seem to be that you are clearly disoriented, I will assist you. My name is Alexander… Alexander Hamilton, and you're in the middle of the American revolution."

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know! Alexander Hamilton looks nothing like Mustang. Hamilton had brown hair and blue eyes, Mustang has black hair and black eyes. But you know what? I'm rewriting history :P**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this, this is just a small side project, so posts will only come if I get inspired, which will be far and few between sadly.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far!**_

 _ **Thanks and have a wonderful day!**_


	3. Met Me Inside

_"_ _My name is Alexander… Alexander Hamilton, and you are in the middle of the American Revolution."_

 _oooOOOoooOOOooo_

A long pause passed between the two before Edward busted out laughing, instantly regretting it when pain shot through his chest, making him keel over again.

Edward turned to look at the strange man, amusement still in his eyes, despite the pain. The blond felt another urge to laugh at the look of confusion on the man's face.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, sitting up and taking a deep breath to suppress the laughter and pain, "I shouldn't be laughing. It's just, you said Amestris wrong. How you could get it wrong, I don't know, but that is definitely not how it's pronounced."

"Amestris," Alexander said the word slowly, as if tasting the way it felt on his tongue, "Is that what the Indians are calling America these days? Amestris?"

Shaking his head as if to clear away unnecessary thoughts, Alexander wasted no time waiting for Edward to process the question, and instead changed the topic.

"I've given you my name, now it's only fair that you return the favor."

Edward couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face. "Equivalent Exchange," he muttered.

 _This has to be a game. That's it! Roy is just playing a game! He's not being serious in the slightest!_

"The names Edward Elric. _The_ Edward Elric, Hero of Amestris. You've probably heard of me," Ed spoke with great pride at declaring his title, knowing that Roy would be pleased he was not suffering from amnesia.

But his declaration did not have the effect he expected on the other man. In fact, there was no way to judge his reaction because he had turned his face away again to stare at the entrance to the flap.

"I'm sorry, but I've not the faintest idea who you are," Alexander mumbled, before turning back with a blank look on his face.

 _He isn't lying… He has no clue who I am. He really isn't Roy!_

"Elric, that's an interesting name, I've never met an Elric before. It has an almost… Germanic ring to it," Alexander was saying, oblivious to the struggle taking place in Ed's head.

"I don't know what Germanic means," Edward says off-handedly, not paying too much attention to the words the other man was saying at this point, "Elric is… was my mother's name, she was Amestrian. My father was from Xerxes."

"Was? Edward… are you an orphan?" Alexander picked up on the use of past tense, a look of sorrow filling his face.

Those words pulled him out of his trance. Edward looked over at the unfamiliar-familiar looking man, forgetting for a moment that this man knew nothing about him.

"I guess you could say I'm an orphan, although I've never really felt that way. My father had left when my brother and I had been really little. Our mom died when I was ten, from a disease. We found our dad a few years later, but he died during the Great Amestrian War, I was sixteen during that time."

Alexander's eyes are wide as he stares at the blond man sitting in front of him. "You're just like me," he whispers in awe, before quickly moving to explain what he meant, "My father left me and my mother when I was younger. Not long after that, the two of us got really sick. I had gotten better, but… my mother didn't make it. I have no clue where my father is, for all I know, he's dead. So pretty much, I'm an orphan as well."

 _What am I supposed to say to something like that? There are thousands of orphans in the world, big whoop. Our job isn't to sit down and mourn what we don't have, our job is to make it so that others don't have to feel our pain as well._

"You said this is a war, a war against who?" Edward looked back at the man, still so many questions swimming in his head.

"Why, against the British, of course," Alexander stated as if the fact should already be known by all.

"Okay, leaving out the fact that I have no clue who the British even are, why are you fighting against them? What did they do wrong?"

Alexander's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he answered the question anyways. "We are fighting for our freedom from the royal crown! They are unfairly taxing us for simple things that should not be priced so high!"

Ed took a second to sort out his thoughts before asking his next question, "What kind of leadership will you have then? If you win your freedom that is."

A slight twitch of an eye, a subtle crease between the eyebrows, and finally turning his gaze completely away, was all the answer Alexander Hamilton could give the blond man.

"I thought as much," Edward said with a smug look on his face, before letting it drop and continuing, "My country got into a huge civil war a while back. Our leader, we called him Fuhrer Bradley, he was corrupt and evil. He was leading our country into ruin, and our country isn't even that old. A small band of my friends and I rebelled, taking down Bradley. It's been three years since the induction of the new Fuhrer, but we're still hard at work rebuilding, and flushing out Bradley's corrupt politicians. We're hoping someday to make the country into a democracy, so everyone has a say on who can lead."

Edward was no longer staring at anything in particular, just off into his own memories. So when he finally refocused on where he is, he missed the look that Alexander had given him.

What felt like eternity passed between the two of them before Alexander finally stood up.

"You're not on the British side," he mused, "But you're not on our side. But, you do have experience we could use in battle…" finally looking down again at Edward, all that could be seen on his shadowed face was the wicked smile growing steadily larger, "Edward Elric, I believe it is time for you to meet the general."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ed followed the Roy look-a-like, making every attempt to ignore the pain shooting through his chest as he made to keep up with the quick paced man in front of him, weaving his way through the city of tents.

The blond couldn't help looking around at his surroundings, priding himself in his ability to use only hearing to determine his location.

After what felt like forever was spent walking, Alexander ducked into a tent in the middle of the tent city, which looked no different than any of the others surrounding it.

Hesitating for a split second, Ed decided to trust Alexander, and followed him inside.

Upon entry, Ed found himself under the scrutiny of five sets of eyes. Alexander, having stopped inside the entrance to wait for him, was one of them, the other four belonged to four men standing around a table, looking to have been discussing a very important matter.

Nodding slightly at the fact that Edward had been brave enough to follow him in, Alexander turned towards the four men watching them, and spoke.

"General, may I present to you Edward Elric. Our wounded John Doe. Edward," He turned back to Ed at this point to speak to him, "This is General George Washington, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Benjamin Franklin."

"Elric," The General spoke first, picking up on the unfamiliar name, "that sounds Germanic."

Humor could be heard in Alexander's voice as he said, "He claims is _Amestrian._ "

By this point, Edward had stopped listening to their conversation, instead he was too busy staring at the four men standing in front of him.

The first one, the General, had long blond hair, and bright gold eyes, with a powerful jaw line, looking very much like Edwards own father, Van Hohenheim. The man standing directly next to him, the one called Laurens, could not be mistaken in the slightest, even if it had been years since he had last seen the face of Maes Hughes. Standing beside him, Lafayette was both familiar looking and at the same time as not, Ed felt like he had seen that blond-haired brown-eyed man before, but he couldn't place where. Finally, Benjamin Franklin, after years of having not been able to see the face, Edward had spent enough time in the past three years studying the face to recognize his own brother on sight.

"Hamilton," a voice Ed recognized, but did not expect to hear in the tent spoke up. Edward's head snapped around, searching for the source of the voice, only to find it coming from the man named Lafayette. "I've already told you before, that's not my name."

Edward's eyes remain wide as it dawns on him why this man looked so familiar.

Hamilton released a short laugh, looking unapologetic as he apologized, "Sorry, but if we're to keep up your guise, it only seems right to help influence it."

"You're a woman," Edward whispers, looking into the face of Riza Hawkeye.

Lafayette quirked an eyebrow before turning his gaze back on Hamilton.

"He's a perceptive one," the General observes, scrutinizing Edward with those piercing gold eyes. "Come closer boy."

Edward slowly walked towards the group, conscious of all eyes watching him.

"Where are you from boy?" Washington asks with no grandeur.

"Amestris. It's a young country bordering the countries of Drachma, Creta, and Aerugo. To the east of it is a dessert that separates us from Xing."

A shared look passed among the four at the table, before Washington turned back to Ed.

"None of those places exist. Now I'll ask you one more time boy, and no funny business this time. Where are you from?" The cold intensity in Washington's voice made the atmosphere in the tent drop a few degrees.

Not one to back down under pressure, Edward raised his chin and stared dead in the eyes of the General as he declared, "I am from Amestris. My name is Edward Elric, I have a younger brother, his name is Alphonse Elric. Our mother's name was Trisha Elric and our father's name was Van Hohenheim. I am married to Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris; Alphonse is married to May Chang, princess of Xing. I am a Major in the Amestrian military-"

Edward realized to late that he should not have mentioned that last part as a he hears the cocking of a gun from behind him, knowing without looking that Alexander had it pointing at his head.

* * *

 ** _So, I decided that if I was going to mess with Hamilton, I would just go all out._**

 ** _For those of you who got confused in that part with their descriptions:  
_** ** _\- George Washington is Van Hohenheim  
_** ** _\- John Lauranes is Maes Hughes  
_** ** _\- Marquis de Lafayette is Riza Hawkeye (pretending to be a man)  
_** ** _\- Ben Franklin is Alphonse Elric_**

 ** _You don't need to tell me, I already know the ages and appearances are all off, I know. I'm having fun with "Rewriting History"._**

 ** _As you can see I am having fun writing this now because this chapter is going out only a day after the last chapter went out._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading._**

 ** _Please leave a review, they make me feel loved (even the flames)!_**

 ** _And have a wonderful day!_**


End file.
